Yuri no Tenshi
by Sweet Pandora
Summary: Os lírios que acobertam este jardim serão as únicas testemunhas... As flores de cerejeira serão o único obstaculo.... E esta escola, nossa última muralha. .::Shoujo-ai::. .::TentenxHinata::. .::Presente para Hiei-and-shino::. .::Baseado em Marimite::.
1. Chapitre I: Joli début

_Baseado em Maria-sama ga Miteru_

_**

* * *

**_

Yuri no Tenshi

**Chapitre un - Joli début**

Uma brisa gentil arrastava as folhas e as pétalas pelo jardim daquele colégio. Colégio Feminino Angel de lys... Aquelas paredes brancas protegiam aproximadamente cem lindas jovens.

Hinata observava o local atentamente da janela da sala dos professores... Um colégio e tanto! Estudar ali, de fato, era um privilégio.

- Hyuuga Hinata-chan... - Uma bela professora adentrou a sala com um sorriso - Desculpe por fazê-la esperar. Trouxe o seu uniforme e as demais coisas que você pode precisar.

- Obrigada, Kurenai-sensei... - A garota sorriu, pegando o pacote que lhe era entregue com delicadeza - Eu sinto muito por ter perdido a cerimônia de abertura.

- Sem problemas, Hinata-chan. Assim vai ser mais divertido para sua "Maitre". - A jovem professora deu um risinho gentil.

- "Maitre"...?

- Neste colégio, Hinata-chan, usamos um sistema conhecido como "Système de Soeur". Neste sistema, as alunas mais velhas se tornam tutoras das mais jovens. Alunas como você, do primeiro ano, são conhecidas como "Débutant" e as suas tutoras, do segundo ano, "Maitre".

Os olhos de Hinata cintilaram com a imagem que sua cabeça formou.

- Entendo.

- Que bom. - Kurenai abriu um leve sorriso maternal e suspirou - Quando a Maitre e sua Débutant passam para o próximo ano, elas se tornam, respectivamente, "Princesse" e "Filleule". A "Filleule", aluna do segundo ano, pode ser também a Maitre de uma jovem recém chegada.

- Meio confuso... Mas acho que entendi. - Hinata respirou fundo - Muito obrigada por tudo, Kurenai-sensei!

- Precisando é só chamar, Hinata-chan!

A Hyuuga caminhava pelos corredores com certa lentidão. O clima do local não era apropriado para correrias e aflição. Tudo ali era calmo e pacifico, como se fosse um outro mundo.

Hinata abriu a porta que levava até os jardins do colégio e pode ver algo que uma pequena janela não era capaz de lhe mostrar: Várias jovens damas conversando e aproveitando alguns minutos de sol e ar puro. Diante daquela cena os perolados se encheram de lágrimas... Era como ver um jardim repleto de anjos.

Deslumbrada com aquela atmosfera incrível, a jovem garota deixou o pacote com seu uniforme cair na grama. Mal teve tempo, contudo, de apanha-lo, pois uma mão delicada já o tinha pego.

- Tome cuidado, sim? - Uma garota de cabelos róseos e olhos verdes estendeu-lhe o pacote - O uniforme pode acabar amassado ou sujo desta forma. É muito importante andar com o uniforme sempre impecável neste colégio, entendeu?

- S-Sim. Eu sou Hyuuga Hinata, é um prazer conhecê-la!

- Eu sou Haruno Sakura, Membra do Beau Jardin.

- Perdoe-me, mas... Falavam sobre isso na cerimônia de boas vindas? - Sakura acenou positivamente diante de tal pergunta - Eu não pude comparecer... Pode me explicar, por favor?

- Humm... Claro. - Ela sorriu - Por aqui, alunas do primeiro anno são conhecidas como "Margaridas" ou "Marguerites", as do segundo ano como "Lírios" ou "Lys" e as do terceiro ano como "Rosas" ou "Roses". O Beau Jardin é composto de uma "Rose" e de sua Filleule, que, no caso, sou eu.

- Este colégio carrega muitos termos estranhos... - Hinata desabafou - Acho que jamais saberei todos de cor.

- Em breve você deve se acostumar. Essa confusão é natural, a principio. - Sakura pegou a mão pálida da jovem Hyuuga - Assim que eu encontrar uma Débutant, ela também fará parte do Beau Jardin.

- Você ainda não tem uma Débutant, Sakura-sama?!

- Não é tão fácil encontrar uma como parece! - A Haruno riu um pouco - Acho que as "marguerites" precisam confiar em você antes de aceitar que você as ensine... Afinal... Foi assim comigo e com a minha Princesse...

- Eu espero conseguir aprender todos estes termos em breve...

- Você vai. Eu tenho certeza!

_.:._

A noite já estava próxima. Todas as belas flores do colégio já se ajeitavam para a hora favorita de todas: o jantar.

Hinata estava bem animada... Nunca havia jantado em uma mesa com cem pessoas antes! De fato... Parecia... Divertido.

Mesmo que a jovem Hyuuga tentasse negar a si mesma, esperava encontrar uma cuidadosa aluna do segundo ano durante o jantar. Uma que quisesse ser sua Maitre. Talvez... Até mesmo... Sakura-sama...

Olhou-se no espelho, para ter certeza que sua aparência estava adequada. Sorriu. Sentia-se incrivelmente apaziguada por aquele lugar tão belo e por aquele cheiro fresco de lírio.

Desceu as escadas o mais depressa que seus pés aceitaram correr envoltos naquele clima doce do colégio. Chegou, alguns minutos depois, no pequeno jardim que separava os dormitórios da sala de jantar... Contudo, não continuou o seu caminho.

Novamente, algo naquele colégio a encantou: Uma garota coberta de lírios perfumados dos pés a cabeça, sentada em um galho de uma cerejeira observando atentamente o nada.

- C-Com licença, Senhorita! - Hinata se aproximou cautelosamente - O que está fazendo aí em cima?

A jovem, de cabelos castanhos brilhantes amarrados em dois coques, virou-se com um sorriso e pulou agilmente do galho, caindo aos pés da Hyuuga.

- Eu gosto de ficar ali em cima... Eu posso ver a lua muito bem dali. - Ela fez uma curta reverencia delicada - Eu me chamo Mitsashi Tenten, é um prazer conhece-la.

- O prazer é todo meu, Mitsashi-san... - Hinata alargou o pequenino sorriso em seu rosto - Você estava muito bonita ali em cima, parecia uma fada ou algo assim...

- Gosta de lírios?

- Hã?

- Lírios? Gosta deles? - Tenten colocou alguns nas mão pálidas da menina - Eu insisto para que pegue alguns destes e continue seu caminho. Eu preciso ir, de qualquer forma... Mas fica a promessa de te ver de novo amanhã.

A Mitsashi foi caminhando em direção aos dormitórios. Hinata não podia negar que a cada segundo aquele colégio a encantava mais.

- Hinata-chan? - A voz de Sakura surpreendeu-a e a retirou de seus pensamentos - Está atrasada para o jantar.

- ... desculpe, Sakura-sama.

A gentil Hyuuga se virou, com certo desgosto, para direção oposta em que Tenten havia desaparecido. Ela tinha medo daquela bela jovem, seus lírios e suas promessas não passarem de belas mentiras e doces ilusões.

_.:._

O dia seguinte não demorou a chegar. Hinata acordou cedo o suficiente e logo se pôs a caminhar até o colégio. Não que fosse uma grande caminhada, mas esperava vê-la novamente, Tenten, a garota dos lírios.

Alcançou o portão principal antes do que gostaria. Respirou fundo e decidiu adentrar o colégio, contudo, sentiu um leve toque em seu ombro. Virou-se, surpresa, e encontrou aquele par de olhos da doce cor de chocolate mirando-a.

Avistou, nas mão daquela que tanto ansiava por ver, um colar prateado em formato de coração.

- T-Tenten-sama?! - Hinata não conseguiu disfarçar a felicidade - Por um segundo achei que você fosse apenas outro delírio meu...

- Hinata-san... - A garota colocou lentamente o colar nas mãos da mais jovem - Eu peço que aceite meu "Coran Argent". Eu peço que aceite ser minha "Débutant".

- T-Tenten-sama?! Isso foi meio repentino... - A Hyuuga se afastou alguns passos - Afinal de contas, nós mal nos conhecemos! Talvez seja melhor você pedir a outra pessoa...

- Sim... - A Mitsashi se afastou alguns passos - Talvez eu esteja sendo precipitada, né?

Hinata sentiu uma fraca dor no peito ao que viu Tenten se afastando, com uma expressão levemente entristecida. Os perolados não a abandonaram nem por um segundo, até aquelas mechas de chocolate sumirem no horizonte.

A verdade é que a Hyuuga não sabia responder porque se afeiçoara por alguém que conheceu a tão pouco tempo... Talvez... aquilo fizesse parte da mágica da escola.

_.:._

O sinal do almoço demorou um tempinho para soar. Hinata estava faminta! Foi se direcionando para a porta da sala, mas não iria sair antes de lançar um rápido olhar para dentro. Quase todas as garotas já usavam um colar como o que Tenten lhe oferecera pela manhã.

Conheciam as garotas a apenas um dia! Talvez confiança não fosse assim tão importante naquele sistema.

- Hinata-chan! - A voz gentil de Sakura a fez virar-se - Hinata-chan, vamos almoçar juntas hoje? No jardim?

- Claro!

Hinata pestanejou algumas vezes... Ela já confiava em Sakura como se fossem amigas de infância! Talvez fosse possível confiar em quem você mal conhece... Talvez...

Não demorou muito para as duas se encontrarem sentadas em baixo da árvore onde Tenten aparecera na noite anterior.

- Você está meio quieta, Hinata-chan...

- Nee... Sakura-sama... - A Hyuuga apanhou uma pétala que caiu sobre seu rosto - Você acha que podemos confiar em alguém a quem conhecemos faz apenas um dia?

- Acredito que você saiba a resposta. - A Haruno respondeu, com um sorriso - É o seu coração, e quem deve compreende-lo é você, certo?

- Sim...

- Hinata-chan, por falar em confiar... - A mais velha deu um sorriso nervoso - Você aceitaria ser minha "Débutant"?

- Eu... eu... é que... - A garotinha corou e desviou o rosto - Ontem eu diria sim sem hesitar, Sakura-sama... Mas hoje eu penso que... eu penso que...

- Que...?

- Talvez você... - Ela baixou os olhos - Não seja a pessoa certa para me ensinar...

- Eu entendo, Hinata-chan... - Uma lagrima pequena escorreu de um dos olhos de Sakura - Talvez eu não seja a certa para ninguém...

A garota de cabelos róseos se levantou e passou a caminhar para os alojamentos. Hinata pensou em segui-la, mas neste momento lhe faltou coragem.

Ao invés de ir atrás de Sakura, a Hyuuga optou por seguir pelo jardim.

- Me perdoe, "Blanche-sama"... - Uma voz familiar balbuciou com desgosto - Não quero outra Débutant.

- Mas... Tenten-chan! - Ao ouvir este nome, Hinata se arrepiou. Esta segunda voz não lhe era familiar. - Você precisa arranjar uma Débutant para participar ativamente do "Grand Jardin". E pare com essas formalidades!

- Desculpe, Temari-sama... - Os olhos de Tenten se fecharam e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios - Mas se Hinata não quiser ser minha Débutant, não quero mais ninguém.

* * *

Yoooooooooosh! o/

Feliz aniversário adiantado, Hee-chan \o/

Tiveram bastante palavras em francês... Espero que tenha dado para entender e-e"

Caso alguém não tenha entendido eu posso postar um dicionário de termos em um próximo capitulo n-n/

_Reviews? :D_


	2. Chapitre II: Le sourire de l'après midi

_Baseado em Maria-sama ga Miteru_

* * *

_**Yuri no Tenshi**_

**Chapitre II - Le sourire de l'après-midi**

O fim daquela tarde marcava, também, o fim da primeira semana do ano letivo. O que mais podia se ver eram as doces marguerites e suas Maitres, que, atenciosas, escutavam cada segundo da semana maravilhosa de suas Débutants.

Era uma cena belíssima, digna de uma foto. Naquele segundo, enquanto descia a larga escadaria do colégio, Hinata as invejou. Tão belas e tão calmas... tão felizes... Não precisavam de mais nada.

A jovem Hyuuga não podia deixar de imaginar a sensação de ter uma Maitre... Alguém que te ame e te defenda... Uma irmã mais velha. Sim... Uma irmã mais velha! talvez por isso não fosse raro encontrar Débutants que chamassem suas maitres de "onee-sama".

E, novamente, ela se pegou pensando em Tenten e Sakura... Duas ótimas garotas, mas... Elas não mereciam uma Débutant boba e desajeitada como ela, mereciam? Talvez só estivessem tentando faze-la sentir-se melhor ou algo do tipo...

A garotinha fechou os raros olhos perolados e continuou seu caminho, tentando esquecer todas aquelas coisas que haviam lhe perturbado a semana inteira. Afinal, não viu Sakura ou Tenten desde aquele dia. Caminhava tão devagar, envolta em pensamentos...

Não tardou a ser quase a última que restara naquela escadaria de mármore, tanto que se podia ouvir o estalar da sola de seus sapatos ao baterem no chão. Som que logo a garota passou a acompanhar, batendo os dedos no quadril.

Repentinamente, parou. Não estava sozinha na escadaria! Virou-se, pronta para qualquer coisa. Encontrou uma garota loira de olhos severos. As palavras lhe fugiram... Tudo que lhe restou fazer foi lançar um olhar doce e calmo a ela.

- Você é "Hinata-chan"?

- S-Sim... - A Hyuuga desviou o olhar e corou - H-Hyuuga Hinata... Primeiro ano.

- Hyuu... ga... - Ela colocou a mão esquerda sobre os lábios e estendeu a direita para Hinata - Sou Sabaku no Temari, ou Rose Blanche... Presidente do Beau Jardin.

- Não sei bem o que é isso... Mas... Parece importante. - A menina sorriu, estava nervosa.

- E é. - Temari suspirou - Você sabe porque estou aqui. Talvez não se recorde agora, mas... Blanche-sama pode esperar.

"_- Me perdoe, Blanche-sama..."_

Blanche... Tenten... Sim... Tudo fazia um pouco mais de sentido. Temari... Blanche... Com certeza era...

Os olhos de Hinata se iluminaram de surpresa graças a tal descoberta.

- Você é a Princesse de Tenten-sama, não é? - Repentinamente, a surpresa se derreteu em lágrimas - Veio aqui me punir.

- Você não precisa de punição, Hinata-chan. - A Sabaku olhou-a no fundo dos olhos - Só precisa decidir se será débutant de Tenten ou de Sakura, caso não decida... Os dois jardins estaram em conflito e a paz do Grand Jardin deixará de existir. Conto com você.

A responsabilidade por uma decisão é maior que qualquer um pode imaginar. A quantidade de vidas que um "sim" ou um "não" pode mudar são imensuráveis. Quase sempre, as pessoas não percebem o peso de uma decisão. Naquele instante, Hinata percebeu... Até mesmo antes de Temari falar alguma coisa, ela já tinha percebido... A paz daquele colégio estava em suas mãos.

Negar ambas estava fora de cogitação, pois causaria uma rivalidade eterna. Precisava se tornar débutant de uma delas... Mas de qual? E... O que dizer para a que não fora escolhida? Milhares de perguntas passavam pela cabeça de Hinata e nenhuma parecia ter resposta.

Nestes momentos, a jovem Hyuuga só podia fazer uma coisa: chorar. Nada iria se resolver, mas ao menos ela aliviava suas angustia com aquele choro.

_.:._

Do lado de fora do colégio, perto dos alojamentos, sempre houve uma casinha azul. A quase 13 anos ela utilizada pelo Grand Jardin para suas reuniões diárias.

As três lindas flores brancas, escolhidas a dedo pela diretora formavam o Beau Jardin. As três lindas flores douradas, melhores de suas sérires, formavam o Jardin d'or. Esses dois jardins juntos formavam o conselho estudantil, ou, o Grand Jardin.

As membras do Jardin d'or eram Yamanaka Ino, uma brilhante estudante, e Haruno Sakura, sua Filleule e a aluma mais inteligente de todo o colégio.

As membras do Beau Jardin eram Sabaku no Temari, uma garota esportiva e dedicada, e sua filleule, Mitsashi Tenten, boa em artes marciais, além de ser muito bela.

Naquele instante estavam ali, na casinha azul, todas as quatro, dedicando uma longa reunião a um tema um tanto polemico no momento: Hyuuga Hinata.

- Assim não é possível, Tenten! - Temari a repreendia severamente - Está mais que obvio que a quer colo sua débutant por causa da curiosa semelhança com ele. Deixe de teimosia!

- Desista, Tenten! - A Yamanaka mirava a pobre garota no fundo dos olhos - Deixe que Sakura fique com ela.

- Onee-sama! - sakura interfiriu - Hinata-chan não me quer como Maitre. Devemos deixar que ela decida!

- Está errada, testuda! Ela estava com vergonha! - Ino urrou - tenho certeza que ninguém poderia recusar uma Maitre como você!

- Você é quem está errada, porquinha!

Diante de uma discussão tão ridícula, nada restava a Tenten se não ficar em silêncio. Nada... Nem uma palavra sequer... Nada iria mudar sua opinião: Hinata era a débutant destinada a ela.

Depois do último grito de Sakura, as demais flores se calaram. O silêncio gentil retornou aquele lugar e o clima do colégio, tão pacifico, pareceu invadir a casinha. Tudo isso porque a jovem Hyuuga, naquele momento, adentrou o local, temerosamente.

- C-Com licença... - Hinata corou levemente - É que... A diretora me pediu para vir até aqui. Parece que ela... Queria que eu conhecesse esse lugar.

- Por que? - A Sabaku gritou, agressivamente - Por acaso aquela bêbada acha que você seria uma boa aquisição para o Beau Jardin? Uma garotinha como você... Sem futuro político algum... Acho que aquela mulher tem exagerado no sake! Uma ratinha ridícula e burra como você... Se não carregasse esse maldito nome sequer estudaria nesse colégio, Hyuuga-chan! Você é um ser humano despresivel.

- Blanche-sama! - Tenten se enfureceu e correu na direção da pequenina e frágil garota - Pare com isso. Você mal a conhece! Está culpando a Hina-chan pelas coisas que aquele rapaz fez!

- Tenten... - Temari franziu a sobrancelha - Como ousa me enfrentar?

- Você também só está aqui pelo nome que carrega! - A Mitsashi não se deixou intimidar - Mais da metade da escola só está aqui por causa do nome. Dá pra contar nos dedos as exeções, como eu ou a Sakura, que entramos aqui por esforço pessoal. Por isso, pare de atacar a Hina-chan deste jeito!

As palavras fugiram da mente de Temari. As lágrimas puras e inocentes de Hinata tombavam sobre o uniforme cinza de Tenten. Por quase cinco minutos, o tempo pareceu estar parado. Sakura e Ino se limitavam a encarar a cena, surpresas. Nunca ninguém imaginaria que Tenten poderia enfrentar sua princesse de forma tão direta.

- Eu sempre aguardei este tipo de ataque de qualquer uma, Tenten... - A Sabaku respirou fundo - Mas nunca esperei isso de você.

- Talvez eu seja mesmo uma decepção, Blanche-sama. - A Mitsashi aparentava estar bem mais calma - Talvez seu pior erro tenha sido conversar comigo aquela tarde.

- Saia daqui. - Temari olhou-a no fundo dos olhos - Saiam agora! Todas pra fora! AGORA!

As três flores especiais se levantaram e começaram a caminhar em silêncio para fora. Tenten puxou Hinata docemente pelo braço, e assim, novamente Temari se viu sozinha.

Sim... Completamente sozinha... Como sempre tem sido desde que ela já não estava lá. A loiro lançou um olhar rápido para a janela e viu as quatro jovens se afastando da casinha azul.

- Nada é mais como costumava ser quando você estava aqui, onee-sama... - Ela suspirou e sorriu - Nadinha mesmo.

_.:._

As três jovens davam passadas curtas e ritmadas, como se até mesmo o andar houvesse sido ensaiado vezes e vezes antes daquele dia. Hinata as observava, a poucos metros de distancia... As admirava!

- Hina-chan! - Tenten se virou para a Hyuuga, que fora deixada para trás - Se você não se apressar, nós iremos embora sem você, hein!

- Me perdoem! Eu estava observando vocês! - A mais jovem dali correu um pouco até alcançar as demais flores - Andam num ritmo tão suave e belo, como se dançassem um gentil balé.

As doces flores sorriram. Que comentário poético... De fato, digno de uma flor especial do Grand Jardin.

- Muito obrigada, Hinata-chan. - Ino acariciou a cabeça da jovem Marguerite - Este tipo de coisa a gente aprende com o passar do tempo, após conviver com várias garotas que agem dessa forma.

Hinata baixou os olhos, em seguida ergueu-os juntaente com um sorriso, na direção de Tenten. A Mitsashi suspirou... Tudo isso acontecendo de uma só vez... Não. Não estava certo.

- Desculpe, Hina-chan... - A jovem de cabelos de chocolate parou de caminhar - Eu e Sakura pressionamos você demais... Desculpe. Caso você queira se tornar minha Débutant, é só pedir. Caso você não queira, não há mais problema algum.

- Tenten-sama...

- Eu concordo com ela, Hinata-chan. - Sakura sorriu - A partir de agora, faça apenas o que você tiver vontade, está bem?

- Mas... A paz desse colégio... - A Hyuuga se mostrava extremamente preocupada - Não vai estar... Em risco?

- Não esquenta! - A Yamanaka acariciou a cabeça da margarida uma vez mais - Nós não vamos deixar a Temari ficar muito nervosa! Tudo vai ficar bem.

- Hina-chan... - A Mitsashi abriu um sorriso - Você só precisa fazer o que tem vontade e agir no seu próprio ritmo. Ninguém mais vai te obrigar a nada. É uma promessa.

Desta forma, cada uma das flores especiais foi se afastando devagar. Uma doce e leve lágrima escapou dos olhos de Hinata... A mais sincera e gentil de todas.

Repentinamente, a jovem Hyuuga tinha uma decisão pronta em sua cabeça e uma paz profunda em seu coração. Todas as preocupações e tristezas agora deslizavam por seu rosto.

- T-Tenten-sama! - A jovem Hyuuga gritou, o mais alto que pode, e viu a quem chamou parar e se virar com graça e gentileza - Eu já decidi.

- Decidiu? - Tenten foi se aproximando, em passos largos, da Marguerite - O que?

Logo, a jovenzinha se viu rodeada das três flores... Todas curiosas e inquietas.

- T-Tenten-sama... Posso... - Hinata respirou fundo e deixou as palavras sairem com facilidade e rapidez - Posso ser sua Débutant?

A Hyuuga elevou os olhos até Tenten e acabou por ver o inesperado: Lágrimas... Mas não daquelas amargas! Lágrimas doces como mel misturadas com um sorriso. Dali, o mais belo dos abraços se formou.

- Hina-chan... - A Mitsashi não conseguia dizer mais nada - Você... Não... Não me desprezou, Hina-chan! Hina-chan!

_.:._

A manhã da segunda-feira não tardou em chegar. Novamente o colégio se encheu de lindas débutants e suas maitres, mas, desta vez, Hinata não as invejava mais, pois agora tinha a melhor das maitres... Ou, ao menos, a única que poderia querer.

- Hina-chan... - Tenten chamou levemente sua débutant, como se estivesse cantando - Muito bom dia.

- Onee-sama... - Hinata abriu um sorriso tímido - Bom dia!

Se encararam por poucos minutos, e estes se arrastaram como vagarosas horas. Apesar disso, nenhuma das duas estava incomodada. O silêncio as envolvia num quente abraço do destino.

- Hyuuga-san! - Uma voz pouco familiar soou por entre a multidão - Eu preciso falar com você, Hyuuga-san!

- Tsunade-sensei...? - A Mitsashi reconheceu a diretora loira facilmente - O que quer tratar com minha débutant?

- Mitsashi-san! - A diretora sorriu - Você é maitre da nova membra do Grand Jardin?! Que conveniente!

- N-Nova membra?! - Hinata estremeceu - E-Eu?! P-Por que?

- Você foi eleita a melhor Marguerite, querida. - A sensei entregou para a jovem Hyuuga um broche de ouro - Agora, você ocupa a posição de "Marguerite d'or" no "Jardin d'or".

A diretora desapareceu da mesma forma que apareceu e deixou para trás duas alunas confusas.

- Você é parte do Jardin d'or, Hina-chan? E não do Beau Jardin? - Tenten balançou a cabeça e riu um pouco - Irônico, não? Você é a primeira garota do jardin d'or que é débutant de uma membra do beau jardin.

- Você... Ficou com raiva, onee-sama?

- Eu nunca ficaria com raiva de você.

Um laço inquebravel ali se iniciava. As experiências e descobertas mais importantes da vida de uma garota começavam bem ali. Tudo isso em um abraço doce e gentil, envolto de carinho e, o mais importante, amor.

* * *

_**.:Prévia do Próximo Capitulo:.**_

_Uma aluna nova... Mas que segredos ela esconde? Ser transferida na segunda semana de aula... O que pode ter acontecido? Ela e Sakura já se conheciam?_

Yuri no Tenshi - Capitulo 3 - Blanche-Neige (Branca de Neve)

* * *

**N/A: **Parabéns de novo, Hee-chan! n.nb

Pra ser sincera, essa fanfic é uma das mais enroladas pra escrever o-o"

Acho que dura até o próximo aniversário da Hee-chan e-e"

(ainda mais porque é capaz que tenha segunda temporada o.o)

Ah, antes de responder as reviews, um agradecimento especial a Chiaru, MitsukoMiyuki e Rafa-chan por terem favoritado (apesar de não terem deixado review o-o)

_**Pop-chan: **__Valeu pelo super-apoio, Pop! \o/  
Aqui está o segundo capitulo o/_

_**Usagi Melodie Noir: **__Também te amo \83/  
(não que você tenha dito isso na review, mas eu sei que você me ama ;D)_

_Kisses!_

_**Hiei-and-shino: **__Eu também quero um débutant iOi  
Que bom que gostou n.n  
Amei o seu também o/  
Ih, to te devendo a review, né? o-o"_

_**Schne Hissi: **__Que bom que gostou, Hissi-chan n.nv  
Eu usei o tradutor pra todo esse francês e-e""  
E... Continuei, viu? 8D_


	3. Chapitre III: Blanche Neige

__

Baseado em Maria-sama ga Miteru

* * *

_**Yuri no Tenshi**_

**Chapitre III - Blanche-Neige**

O fim das aulas... Que momento gentil. Hinata suspirou e abriu um enorme sorriso... Estivera esperando por seis aulas para rever Tenten, no fim das contas.

Desceu as escadas como um pássaro assustado. Nessa correria, por vezes quase caiu, mas não deixou de correr.

Ao alcançar o jardim, bateu os olhos em uma curiosa aglomeração de alunas e professoras, todas olhando para o céu azul. Tudo que a jovem Hyuuga conseguia enxergar era um pontinho se movendo no céu. Este pontinho foi se aproximando e logo se mostrou ser um grande helicóptero.

As alunas começaram a emitir gritinhos surpresos e comentários aleatórios. As professoras todas, inclusive a própria diretora Tsunade, tentavam mantê-las em ordem, o que era simplesmente impossível.

- Hina-chan! - Tenten agarrou sua débutant pela cintura e a puxou para trás - Não se aproxime tanto! Pode ser perigoso!

O helicóptero pousou, causando um vendaval gigantesco. A porta se abriu, e dali saíram um homem e uma linda garotinha, branca como a neve. A diretora sorriu e se aproximou de ambos com as mãos na cintura.

- Você precisava causar tanta confusão, né, Zabuza? - Tsunade soltou um risinho de cumplicidade e estendeu a mão para a garota - Haku-chan! Venha!

A jovenzinha deu um sorriso cortez e entregou a mão para a mulher a sua frente.

- Alunas! - A diretora gritou, fazendo todas se calarem - Essa é Momochi Haku-chan, nossa nova aluna da turma de marguerites. Sejam gentis com ela, certo? Ela acabou de passar por tratamentos complicados de saúde.

Um breve silêncio se estendeu, mas logo murmúrios e comentários das alunas se permitiram serem escutados.

- "Momochi... Haku-chan", né? - Tenten olhou para baixo - Estranho...

- O que foi, onee-sama? - Hinata se aproximou, sempre com aquele olhar preocupado - Conhece ela?

- Não... - A Mitsashi envolveu sua débutant com o braço - Esquece... Não foi nada, Hina-chan.

_.:._

O dia se descorria tão vagarosamente quanto podia, na opinião de Ino. A Yamanaka andava anciosamente pela casinha azul, sempre observada pelas membras do Beau Jardin.

- Momochi Haku... - Ela balbuciava de tempos em tempos - O passado sempre precisa nos assombrar?!

- Deixe de fazer drama, Ino! - Temari quase riu - Você sempre age dessa forma boba! Sakura está bem.

- Mesmo que esteja bem, está passando o tempo com... com "aquela coisa"! - A rosa delicada bufou e se sentou - Criaturinha idiota... Devia procurar o seu lugar!

- Antes "ela" do que "aquele homem" - A Sabaku sorriu, quase debochando da colega - Sakura-chan lhe dá bastante dor de cabeça, hein?

- Sakura é uma pessoa bem responsável, Ino-san. - Tenten tentou consolar a garota, diferentemente de sua Princesse. - Ela sabe bem o que está fazendo e com quem está lhe dando. Ela já está crescidinha.

- Para mim... - Ino suspirou - Ela continua sendo a mesma testuda e indefesa Sakura de sempre.

A Yamanaka se levantou e, absorta em seus pensamentos, mirou a janela com aqueles orbes azuis.

- Onee-sama... - Hinata se aproximou de Tenten - Ino-sama está errada.

- Cedo ou tarde ela há de perceber isso sozinha. - A Mitsashi sorriu gentilmente - Cada pessoa tem seu ritmo, Hina-chan. Não se preocupe tanto com isso.

Um curto silêncio as envolveu. Ino continuava a observar a janela, totalmente mergulhada em lembranças. Temari se limitava a tomar chá e observar a situação. Hinata suava frio... Estava preocupada. Tenten repreendia a Yamanaka com o olhar.

- Já chega! - A Rose d'or se afastou da janela e passou a caminhar lentamente até a porta - Sakura... O que ela pensa que está fazendo?! Eu vou agir.

A Sabaku finalmente se levantou de seu lugar e lançou um rápido olhar a Ino, que parou de caminhar no mesmo momento.

- Hinata-chan... - A Sabaku puxou-a pela mão docemente e falou tão baixo que apenas a garotinha conseguiu ouvir - Se você quer alguma resposta, melhor fazer as perguntar para quem sabe te responder.

Com estas palavras, as duas rosas desapareceram porta a fora. Tenten olhou sua débutant com um tanto de reprovação... Não queria que Temari se intrometesse nas ações da pequena Hinata!

_.:._

As atividades do Grand Jardin estavam encerradas por aquele dia, finalmente.

- Hina-chan! - Tenten tocou o braço de sua débutant - Talvez você tenha algumas coisas para fazer na hora do jantar, certo? Eu posso guardar comida e lugar para você.

- Onee-sama... - Os olhos perolados se arregalaram, era quase como se a Mitsashi soubesse! - Muito obrigada! Prometo não demorar!

Com um rápido asceno, Tenten se afastou. A jovem Hyuuga deu um suspiro e abriu um sorriso, afinal, ao menos sabia bem onde a pessoa que procurava estava: No dormitório final, no terceiro andar.

Com tantas alunas ricas, muito poucas ficavam em dormitórios. Em sua maioria, as que moravam nos dormitórios sofriam de graves problemas familiares, portanto, as do primeiro ano, não chegavam a encher três andares, ainda mais compartilhando quarto. O dormitório final, no terceiro andar... Era quase isolamento!

Mas... Por que Momochi Haku queria se esconder? O que ela tanto temia? Isso Hinata se propôs a descobrir por si mesma.

Finalmente, o terceiro andar chegou. O quarto final do dormitório do primeiro ano... Quarto número 30, pertencente a Momochi Haku. A jovem Hyuuga bateu algumas vezes, até ouvir um murmúrio brando e delicado mandando-a entrar.

- Haku-san... - Ela se adiantou, um tanto nervosa - Desculpe! Sei que deve estar se aprontando para o jantar, mas eu tenho uma pergunta!

- Diga. - Haku sorriu serenamente - Qualquer pergunta é só dizer. Fico feliz que você esteja aqui. Me sinto solitária sem a Sakura-chan...

- Era justamente sobre isso que queria perguntar! - Hinata se animou, afinal: Estava saindo mais fácil que o planejado. - Qual é o seu envolvimento com a Sakura-sama? Por que Ino carrega tanta raiva de você? Por que você vive isolada aqui em cima?

- Calma! Devagar! - Haku riu e se sentou sobre a cama - Vejamos... Sou amiga de infância de Sakura, ela foi minha primeira paixão. Acho que Ino está com ciúmes e... Quanto a última pergunta... Precisa manter segredo, ok?

- S-Sim... - A jovem Hyuuga ficou um pouco tonta graças a chuva de informações - Obrigada por confiar em mim.

- Eu vivo aqui em cima porque... Sou um garoto.

- O que?!

-Eu me escondo aqui em cima porque Zabuza-san acha que as outras garotas iriam perceber que eu sou um garoto. - O sorriso se manteve - Eu não sou Momochi Haku, filha de Momochi Zabuza. Eu sou Haku, e apenas Haku. Um pobre órfão que foi encontrado por alma caridosa e precisa de um pouco de paz.

Hinata emudeceu. Ele falava disso em um tom tão frio... Como se comentasse o tempo ou a sobremesa nova do restaurante do colégio.

- S-Se v-você é mesmo um garoto... - A Hyuuga tentava, a custo, organizar os pensamentos - O-O que está fazendo neste colégio?

- Eu queria ver a Sakura de novo. - Ele sorriu - Zabuza-san aceitou depois de certa insistência e Tsunade-sensei apenas riu e disse que seria interessante. Eu só queria passar mais um tempo com minha antiga amiga antes da operação.

- Operação?!

- Sim. Uma cirurgia arriscada, entende? - Haku respirou fundo e mirou a jovem que limitou a balançar a cabeça positivamente - Eu não estou muito confiante sobre essa cirurgia, então...

- Não diga isso! - Hinata se rendeu às lágrimas salgadas - Você não pode dizer essas coisas! Imagine como Sakura iria se sentir se escutasse!

Ambos baixaram os olhos e subiram lentamente. Os olhos negros se encontraram com os olhos brancos, e não queriam fugir desta vez. Sentiam-se como já se conhecessem a muito, mas muito tempo.

- Sakura-chan é importante para mim. - Haku abriu o sorriso uma vez mais - Eu fico feliz que você seja do jeitinho que a Sakura me falou. Se ela estivesse errada ao seu respeito, ter te contado isso tudo seria apenas um terrível erro.

- Haku... a hora do jantar vai terminar logo. - Subitamente, a imagem de Tenten lhe veio à cabeça - Vamos?

_.:._

As flores especiais do Grand Jardin do Colégio Angel de Lys planejam todos os anos o festival de inicio de ano, onde pessoas de fora são muito bem vindas.

Um evento tão importante devia ser organizado pouco a pouco, depois das aulas, na casinha azul e... Com todos as membras, de preferência.

- Sakura está matando a reunião outra vez?! - Ino bufou - Só para ficar com essa tal de "Haku" de quem ela tanto fala!

A porta se abriu neste exato instante, revelando Sakura, Haku e a Diretora Tsunade, os três com grandes sorrisos orgulhosos.

- O Beau Jardin tem uma nova membra, minhas caras. - Tsunade apontou Haku gentilmente - Momochi Haku-chan, a nova Blanche Marguerite.

Blanche... Branca... Nunca um adjetivo bobo havia descrito alguém com tanta perfeição. Branco... Alvo... Puro... Sim, esse era Haku. E Hinata bem sabia disso, portanto não pode deixar de sorrir.

- ah, essa não! - o comentário de Ino tirou alguns risinhos das demais flores - Ao menos agora a testuda vem às reuniões.

- Ino... - A Haruno abraçou sua Maitre de forma impulsiva, mas cheia de amor - Me desculpe, está bem?

Tenten e Temari passaram a rir exageradamente da situação. Hinata voltou sua atenção a Haku, que a encarava gentilmente. O rapaz moveu os lábios, e, sem emitir um único som, disse à Hyuuga: "Obrigada".

_**

* * *

**_

.:Prévia do Próximo Capitulo:.

_Festival de inicio de Ano! Está sendo um sucesso! O que?! Tenten! Por que está chorando?_

Yuri no Tenshi - Capitulo 4 - Visitez ne s'attend pas(Visita não esperada)

* * *

**N/A: **Hyuu \o/

Mais um capitulo! \o/

Eu estou realmente apaixonada por essa fanfic 83

(mesmo que escrever fanfics de Naruto esteja se tornando um desperdício de tempo nos últimos meses, eu precido continuar por causa dos 30 cookies u-u")

Eu declaro -se sentindo a importante- que o Yuri no Tenshi - Déuxieme Saison (a segunda temporada dessa fanfic) e os 30 cookies vão ser as últimas fanfics de Naruto que eu publico. Vou terminar as já meio-escritas (tipo o Ike Ike e o Haruno Sayuke) e vou parar por aí.

Vou começar a escrever de outros animes, já que naruto ta virando os esgoto das fanfics, dá pra contar nos dedos as fanfics boas últimamente o-o

Ok, foi mal o desabafo inútil xD

Agora, reviews o/

_**Hiei-and-shino: **__Aí está o novo capitulo o/_

_Eu juro que mando sua review... Um dia! e-e"_

_**Mitsuko Miyuki: **__Acertou! É o Neji sim xD_

_E... O que ele fez... No próximo capitulo você descobre ;D_


End file.
